Tonsil Hockey
by lkatt
Summary: The game was called Tonsil Hockey and Gabriella always won it..... until she played with Troy. Troy and Gabriella Oneshot


Tonsil Hockey.

I do not own HSM. I just love it is all.

**'Mix a sweet 16 with Troy and Gabriella and you get a game of Tonsil Hockey.'**

**A/N: Okay so this is my first published one shot. I realise that it isn't the best since there are so many talented writers out there.  
Number one - I am not a writer, this is just something I thought up, a spur of the moment kind of thing.  
Number two - it is evident in this piece that I am not a writer haha.  
The story track is Glow in the Dark by Chris Brown simply because I was listening to it while writing this. Download it and support Chris Brown 'coz he supports Vanessa Hudgens. 3  
Dedicated to my lovely friend and editor, Liisa (Rcarros) - you gots felt up by Troy Bolton. *gasp* Lucky biatch. :)**

**So, enjoy and throw as many rocks, sticks, whatever, preferably Zac Efron at me when your done ;)**

_____________

**Tonsil Hockey**

**A Oneshot.**

A midnight red skyline roared up in front of a mammoth pink banner. The writing, dripping in sparkly gold cursive, read 'Welcome to Gabriella's Sweet 16' - courtesy of Gabriella Montez's over the top and dripping in swarvoski crystals best friend, Sharpay Evans.

At first, Gabriella pictured her Sweet 16 partying with her mum to the beats of The Spice Girls while skulling down the taste of sugar and caffeine free cola but thanks to Sharpay and starting anew at East High a year ago, her first dream of a sugar free Sweet 16 never came true.

Dressed in a black baggy off shoulder tee and a pair of tight denim 'skank pants' that showed off her perfect toned, tanned legs, courtesy of the good people at 'Supre', Gabriella walked into her backyard filled with faces of teens that she's either met or glanced at school or has never seen in her young life. Her ebony curls danced above her curvy butt as she walked down the stairs to the table of red cups filled with a mixture of alcoholic drinks, thanks to Sharpay of course.

"Hey Salmonella! Crankin' party babe!" A tall, lanky blonde haired stranger cooed above the up beat music.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at the tipsy teen and walked over to Sharpay grinding up to Zeke Baylor, East's baker boy. "Shar! I told you 20 people max! There's gotta be at least 100 here!"

Sharpay rolled her dazzling caramel eyes, "There's 300 coming! Get it right honey!" Zeke pulled Sharpay closer, her booty practically suffocating Baker Boy's growing erection. A soft groan creeped out of Zeke's lips as his eyes rolled back. The bass filled music mixed with the rough, erotic grinds of Sharpay's ass against his throbbing dick was making him lose control.

Gabriella's eyes widened, shuddering at the mental picture of Sharpay and Zeke mating in front of her and the other 300+ random people at her shebang.

"Oh my God, get a freaking room seriously!" Gabriella said disgusted and walked off to the table of beverages.

Watching the groups of hormonal teens grinding and hooking up with one another, Gabriella stood alone. "Here's to a looooong night." Raising the glass above her mocha eyes, drinking down the depressing toast.

____________________

15 minutes after toasting to her loneliness, 12 guys had come up to Gabriella wanting to stick their tongues down her throat. All of them following the same routine until they got the prize of the taste of her tonsils.

First they'd offer her a drink, which was silly because they could see that she already had a red cup in her hand. Second, they'd brush a strand of her wavy locks out of her eye which was stupid because they put that strand there in the first place by 'accidentally' bumping into her. Then last but not least they'd grab her by the waist and start grinding a little too close to her private place and BAM in goes the tongue to which Gabriella pulled away making the guy feeling all rejected, then walking off to the group of friends ready to rib him about his failure.

Feeling frustrated, a bit tired and a tad hungry, Gabriella walked back into her house. A sudden spark ignited in her belly, she wasn't sure if it was because she was hungry or that there was someone's hand in her hers. She turned around frustrated to meet a pair of familiar baby blue eyes.

"Where are you going birthday girl?" The boy said cheekily with a matching smirk.

Gabriella smiled, "Nowhere now, Bolton, since you are holding my hand."

Troy looked down at their hands with a smile and pulled her closer, "Oh, I didn't realize."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'm sure, and if you're trying to impress your friends by trying to stick your tongue down my throat for a game of tonsil hockey, you're not going to win."

Troy's dazzling baby blues widened at pretend hurt, "I would never do such a thing! I am a gentleman!"

A sweet sarcastic giggle escaped Gabriella's mouth, "The same gentleman who kept feeling up Aliisa Carros at her going away party?"

"Yes, that's the one." He said with a wink.

"Aha, I see. Okay well I'm going so have a good time." Finally releasing her hand, Gabriella took a small step forward to find her hand in the same position as before, in Troy's grasp.

"You can't go, it's your party."

Gabriella shook her head, "Technically, it's Sharpay's."

Troy shook his head, "But it's your birthday and I wanted to give you your present."

A wave of emotions suddenly hit Gabriella like a truck; _He thought of me and he got me a present AND he was holding MY hand. Oh God, he looked so good in that plain white muscle hugging shirt and baggy jeans. Oh, and his eyes, oh God his eyes. _

"So do you want your present or not?" Troy said a little too seriously.

Gabriella nodded and hand in hand, they walked up the stairs into Gabriella's room, knocking first in case it was occupied by 2 or 3 of the 300+ that were at her house.

Together they walked into the empty room and sat down on Gabriella's lavender bed. Troy cleared his throat and looked Gabriella deep in the eyes.

"Okay, so I'm not the best at speech making and present buying so I decided to put it all in this letter. Chad thought it was a little gay, but I told him that chicks liked this kind of stuff, so he punched me in the face to which I punched him back just as hard and we sort of had a fight. So, I didn't get to writing the letter a little later but yeah and then Chad wanted me to—"

"Troy, just give me the letter." Gabriella said with a soft giggle.

"Oh, yeah, here", Troy rummaged through his small pocket pulling out a small white letter. A little too quickly, Gabriella snatched the letter from Troy's fingertips. "A little eager are we?" Troy said with a chuckle.

"Oh shush."

_Gabriella._

_I know that we haven't been the best of friends. Heck, the only time I see you really is in homeroom or naked in my mind. Oh shit, I did not just write that. Oh shit._

_Okay so obviously I'm not the best when it comes to confessing feelings where it be to your face or on this darn piece of paper. Even though I don't know you, though I kinda do but I don't, if that makes sense, but I know you._

_Okay so I'm confused but to prove this point, I watch you Gabriella. No matter how stalkerish that sounds, I observe your actions. For instance; last week in homeroom, you dropped your pen and as soon as Miss Darbus stopped talking you moved your chair, but it sounded like a fart. Everyone turned to you and you blushed. You blush almost every second. You blush when someone says your name, you even blush for no reason sometimes, I think. But when your cheeks turn that light shade of pink, a smile follows. You have the cutest smile; you smile almost every second no matter the circumstance._

_You also bite your bottom lip when you're nervous and curl your hair when you're bored. It's these little things that no one else realises you do, I don't think you even realise that you do these things. I know that your favourite book is Pride and Prejudice and that your favourite sport is basketball. Your favourite subjects are math and science and you despise your English teacher. In 5th grade you shared your first kiss with some kid whose nickname was 'Snotboy' and everyone teased you about it. You got all embarrassed and peed your pants._

_And right now as your reading this letter that Chad claims is 'so gay', you're standing here in front of me, blushing and smiling and looking so beautiful._

_I hope you have an awesome birthday, Gabs. I'd love to cut your cake tonight and I'm not talking about flour and eggs *wink, wink* but I'll be providing the frosting. Heh._

_Love, Troy._

Gabriella looked up, her face tear stained.

Troy's eyes widened. "Gabs, no! Please don't cry! If you're not ready to add the frosting to your cake, that's cool. We could just make out but even if you're not into that then it's okay. Please just don't cry."

Gabriella walked over to Troy slowly, her eyes never leaving his. Then as if the world stopped spinning their lips crashed and their tongues met in a passionate game of tonsil hockey.

Pulling away, gasping for air, Troy smirked. "Damn, Montez, you were right when you said I wouldn't win."

Gabriella laughed, "Shut up Bolton and maybe this round I'll be nice and let you win."

Troy wiggled his eyebrows, "I'm up for the challenge!"

And from that point on, the game of tonsil hockey between Troy and Gabriella became a daily event for years and years and years.

**The End.**

**___________**

**Authors Note: So short, I know but hey my muse is short too. Usually I wouldn't even finish a paragraph to a one shot so I suppose we're all pretty lucky that I've finished this. This may have sucked and blah blah blah but whatever. OH! And I don't own 'Supre', A 'Skyline', 'Skank pants' and 'Pride and Prejudice' or whatever other stuff is in this one-shot that I can't be bothered looking for again to add to this pointless authors note coz I'm pretty sure no one really reads these. Haha!**


End file.
